DE 20 2007 011 576 U1 describes a device for providing a plurality of different print-ready printing formes, required for printing one or more printed products, particularly printing plates for printing presses, which have a production line that comprises at least one device for exposing, engraving and/or coating a printing forme blank, optionally at least one device for stamping and/or bending the printing formes, and a device for providing the finished printing formes for installation in the printing press, wherein the device has at least one temporary storage area for printing formes, in which fully or partially finished printing formes can be automatically placed in or removed from storage.
From DE 20 2008 012 225 U1, a printing plate storage assembly for an automatic printing plate changing device for a printing unit of a rotary printing press is known, wherein the printing plate storage assembly comprises a printing plate storage device with a first storage part for receiving at least one printing plate to be supplied to the printing unit and a second storage part for receiving at least one printing plate to be removed from the printing unit, wherein the first storage part and the second storage part are embodied as separate elements, each having connecting means, which are positioned such that the printing plate storage assembly can be converted to a transport configuration in which the first and second storage parts are connected to one another, in close proximity to one another, and to an accessible configuration, in which the first and second storage parts are moved away from one another and are separate or separated from one another.
DE 10 2006 032 203 B3 describes a supply device for supplying printing plates to a plate cylinder of a printing couple of a printing press, wherein the supply device has at least one printing plate magazine for at least one printing plate to be mounted on the plate cylinder, which printing plate magazine can be positioned on an assigned plate cylinder in a delivery position, in which the at least one printing plate held in the printing plate magazine can be removed and supplied to the plate cylinder, wherein in the printing plate magazine, at least two printing plates to be installed on the plate cylinder can be arranged in at least two positions or planes situated one on top of the other, and at least two printing plates to be installed can be arranged side by side, viewed in the direction parallel to the axis of the plate cylinder, wherein the printing plate magazine can be removed from the printing couple, in particular, can be carried away by an operator.
From DE 10 2006 032 204 B3, a method for providing at least one printing forme to its installation position on a forme cylinder of a rotary printing press is known, wherein the printing forme imaged with a print motif is transported by a transport device from an imaging station located separately from the rotary printing press to its installation position on the forme cylinder, wherein the printing forme is transported from the imaging station up to its respective installation position on the forme cylinder in a transport module connected to the transport device, wherein the printing forme is installed at its respective installation position on the forme cylinder from the transport module.
From DE 10 2006 061 452 A1, a printing plate cartridge for a printing press is known, which has a plurality of compartments for holding printing plates to be uninstalled during a printing plate change and for holding printing plates to be installed during a printing plate change, wherein the printing plate cartridge is positioned in such a way that it can be swiveled and moved linearly relative to a printing unit of the printing press, and therefore a plurality of printing couples of the printing unit can be serviced in sequence by the printing plate cartridge during a printing plate change.
From DE 10 2005 042 756 A1, a printing couple of a rotary printing press is known, comprising a forme cylinder, a storage device with a first support for a first printing forme and another, second support for a second printing forme, and a conveyor device for conveying the printing formes to the forme cylinder, wherein the supports extend close enough up to the forme cylinder that the first printing forme resting on the first support and the second printing forme resting on the second support can be conveyed in an infeed direction up to the forme cylinder.
From DE 102 20 424 A1, a method for automatically transferring printing plates at a printing plate transfer station is known, wherein a plurality of printing plates are brought to the printing plate transfer station in a scattered sequence, wherein at the printing plate transfer station a receiving unit is provided, which receives the printing plates individually in sequence and transfers them individually in sequence to a magazine unit, delivering the printing plates in said magazine unit, wherein after the magazine unit has been loaded, the printing plates are fixed in place at defined distances from one another, wherein the magazine unit moves from the printing plate transfer station to a printing plate delivery station, in which the magazine unit transfers all of the printing plates, in the arrangement of printing plates present in the magazine, to a printing plate carrier, which moves the printing plates to a predefinable destination.
From DE 44 42 265 A1, a transport system is known, which comprises a first transport means for transporting printing formes from at least one printing forme processing station to printing couples having forme cylinders in a printing press, wherein the first transport means extends in the region of the printing couples, outside of the area of access to the outer surface of the forme cylinders, and a second transport means, which receives the printing formes from the first transport means at a transfer station, and transports the formes to the forme cylinders, wherein the printing couples are accessible to operating personnel, wherein the second transport means runs outside of the area of movement of the operating personnel and has an unloading station in the area of the printing couples, for unloading the printing plates.
From DE 40 03 445 A1, an automatic plate supply and cylinder loading system for a rotary printing press is known, which comprises a handling device for unloading a printing plate from a container and installing the printing plate on a plate cylinder of the printing couple, and for removing a printing plate from a plate cylinder and placing the printing plate in the container, wherein the handling device is guided along a path which extends substantially parallel to the rotational axis of the plate cylinder to be loaded, wherein a cart for transporting a plurality of printing plates up to a printing couple or away from one of said printing couples is provided, and wherein the cart is guided along a path which extends substantially perpendicular to the path of the handling device.
From DE 36 30 876 C2, a control system for controlling the production process of a newspaper printing and shipping system is known, with a plurality of partial controls for respectively controlling the devices provided for newspaper printing and shipping, in which production processing and shipping data are provided by a production process computer unit connected to the partial controls, wherein the production process computer unit interacts with an address label printing/labeling device, among other devices, wherein the production process computer unit is connected to the partial controls, which are linked via a closed loop multiwire data network, and wherein one of the partial controls controls the address label printing/labeling device online via a computer, which generates the address printing data and control data for counters/stackers, and which is connected to the closed loop multiwire data network.
From GB 24 13 530 A, a device for supplying printing formes to a forme cylinder of a printing press is known, wherein in the printing press, a plurality of forme cylinders are arranged vertically, one above the other, wherein a plurality of printing formes are arranged in a shared transport module, wherein the transport module can be moved vertically, wherein the printing plates can be supplied individually and in the correct position from the transport module to the respective forme cylinder.
From EP 1 878 570 A2, a printing unit of a rotary printing press having at least two forme cylinders is known, wherein said forme cylinders are arranged at different levels on the same operating side of the printing unit, and can each be loaded with at least one printing forme, wherein one printing forme magazine is assigned to each of the at least two forme cylinders, wherein in each printing forme magazine, at least one printing forme that can be moved between said printing forme magazine and the assigned forme cylinder can be stored, wherein on the relevant operating side of the printing unit a controlled handling device is provided, with which the printing forme magazines arranged at different levels on the same operating side of the printing unit can be loaded simultaneously with the at least one printing forme each.
From EP 1 435 292 A1, a method for supplying printing formes to a cylinder is known, wherein a loading plan for the printing formes to be supplied to the respective cylinder is stored in a memory, wherein coding on the respective printing formes is compared with the loading plan, and wherein the printing formes are supplied to the cylinder according to the loading plan.
From EP 1 002 646 A1, a device for indicating the installation position of a printing plate in a rotary press is known, wherein a printing forme, identified by its page number, is assigned to an installation position on the rotary press by a linkage with an imposition pattern, and the installation position determined automatically for this printing plate is displayed. Therefore, the installation position cannot be determined from the coding applied to the printing plate.
From WO 2004/085153 A2, a device for storing a packing to be changed on a cylinder of a printing press is known, wherein a plurality of packings are to be arranged on the cylinder, wherein the packing to be changed is stored in a holding device, wherein the holding device has at least one code reader, wherein the code reader detects a feature applied to the packing for the identification thereof, wherein a control unit compares the detected feature with a loading plan for the pending printing process, and checks all the packings stored in the holding device to determine whether the packings are stored in the holding device in the correct sequence for the pending printing process, wherein the control unit generates a message warning of an incorrect installation at least in the event of an inconsistency in the comparison, before the packing is installed on the cylinder.
From DE 103 14 341 B3, a method for operating a system at least for supplying at least one printing forme, stored in a printing forme magazine, to a cylinder is known, wherein a code reader scans a code on the printing forme, wherein errors such as a double loading or an incorrect loading of a print position on the cylinder can be determined from a message sent by the system preferably to a central control console of the printing press.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,807 A, a device for automatically changing printing formes on a cylinder of a printing press is known, wherein a plurality of printing formes are to be arranged on the cylinder, wherein printing formes suspended from a transport system and to be supplied to a printing couple are removed at the printing couple to which they are assigned, and are temporarily stored in a container once a code reader has read a code applied to each printing forme and has confirmed its assignment to the printing couple.